A Gift From God
by ImAshamedOfLikingFanfiction
Summary: I Died in my own universe, a selfless act killed me and as such God decided to give me the potential to achieve happiness, I'm just a guy from Michigan, but I will give it a shot. Not The best at this, but I think this story is a pretty Good idea.


**Chapter 1: I Don't Know What's Happening Anymore**

I was once just a regular guy, Fresh outta high school, college drop out, and self destructive Walmart employee. So how do I go from that to one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse? It all comes down to one decision, one decision that defines you, that what my father always said… I thought that I could never be that guy, that my own life and desire to be someone great would always stop me from sacrificing myself for someone who I don't love, but I guess I never expected it to be a kid, a young snot-nosed little brat who was in the wrong place at the wrong time, standing in the street as an unseen, to him, truck came barreling down the road, the driver distracted as the kid reached for a ball, his eyes going wide as the truck finally entered his vision. He tried to move but his little brain couldn't act fast enough, couldn't kick his body into action to move, unlike me… One second I was minding my business and the next second in the road, the kid flying from my extended hands as my mind finally catches up, one thought going through my head as the semi moves closer.

_This is going to hurt._

The truck hit me and I went flying, smashing into the bumper then the windshield, my body going up in the air twisted and crumpled, I hear a scream right before I reach the apex of my flight. Gravity kicks in and my body falls, my skull cracking and spine snapping on the pavement, my vision goes dark as pandemonium explodes around me.

I would love to say that when I woke up across from God I didn't miss a beat, that I simply looked at him with a flat expression and questions on my tongue, that I didn't start screaming like a girl, that I didn't start flailing, knocking down the tea that was on the stand next to me, my chair falling in my struggle. When I looked up he was smiling, a look of amusement that was genuine if not insulting, it seems like the kind of thing he's seen a million times but never fails in amusing him, with a wave of his hand, I was back in the seat, the mug of mint tea steaming back on the stand.

"**More than a million times, but yet the terror that is death never fails to amuse me, humans don't struggle the hardest but they do have some of the more amusing reactions."** His voice reverberates deeply, for whatever reason, I think of the story I was told of a child, that God spoke everything into existence, in that moment I think I was a believer, for it was the sound of a breeze mixed with a volcano, of a star dying while a universe is born. Nothing could compare to the power that washed over me in that moment.

"Uh… God?" His laugh was almost humiliating if not for the fact that it made me smile, the fact that it made me think and see every happy moment, from my first kiss, to my mother scratching my scalp while she tried to calm me to sleep.

**"Hello mortal, I am God and you are dead. These are facts you should accept so that we can move forward in this meeting, for I have much to do and very limited time to do it, most do not get to meet me, but you are a special case. You were never a hero in your mind yet when the time came you stood up and acted as the best of all, you gave your life for someone you didn't know, without a thought, without a care for what may happen to you and what reward would await you after life, a concept most of your kind do not understand. As such I will reward you. Anything you want, I will give you." **He looked comfortable, staring at me as if I would instantly answer him, telling him and spilling my wildest dreams, as if he would not judge if I wished for a reality where I get to fuck to my hearts content, where I get to do whatever I wish and nobody will stop me. A reality where all of my depravity can come to play.

"I want to be happy… I don't know how I can fulfill this dream but I figure that you do, you can make me a universe I know, maybe based off a comic or a book, one where I will struggle and know pain, where I can live a life, where on the day I die I can look at you again and smile, my existence over with and my soul ready to rest." He looked happy, like of all the infinite choices laid before me I chose the right one.

**"I can do that, but before I send you on your way, I shall tell you of this universe that I have made, when you land it will be one that you know, one that you have seen on television, read in books, and dreamt of existing in. I will send you to the Cinematic Marvel Universe, as such you know the perils and hardships that will be faced, of the dangers of that universe, I will not set your destiny, I will not give you a path that will be followed, your decisions will make your existence. I will give you a gift, a power that will grow as you do, one that will one day make you powerful, one that will allow you to combat all. But It is not as great as the Infinity Stones, Thanos with one will be your equal, with two he will be beyond you, so learn and grow, become strong enough to save it and you will have all that you wish for." **He smiled as the light around him went supernova, he winked and snapped.

**End Of Chapter.**

**I know I didn't develop my character much, but I figured keep it short and to the point. My other story didn't have a lot of steam, so I gave it up. I don't know what my Character will want Romantically, so I figure I will let the muse go through me as I write. Favorite, Follow, and Comment.**


End file.
